Sir Merlin, Knight of Camelot
by UndoneRhapsody
Summary: For who would of known that saving Prince Arthur could have such rewards.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not much of a writer, but sometimes you come up with a ridiculous idea that you can't help but put pen to paper, or in modern days fingers to a keyboard. I watched Merlin probably one to two years ago in segments, and I have always been drawn to the Arthurian legends, the Knights of the Round Table, Merlin and Arthur who was destined to be one of the greatest Kings ever seen. And so now I am rewatching Merlin in order to draw inspiration from the series, while not actually following the series. I expect to diverge, rather than follow the Merlin storyline with him as a Knight. Simply because it wouldn't work I feel, and it isn't giving enough of my own take, my own interpretation of Merlin. **

**One thing I always wondered was what it would be like should Merlin be a Knight instead. **

**He would probably be extremely powerful, the powerful blend of the most powerful Warlock, yet being a knight. Might and Magic. **

**However it would also be amusing to see how he would protect the King of Prats of Arthur with bloodthirsty bandits charging straight for him, with him being expected to defend Arthur next to him, and not from a distance. How would he still protect Arthur, while hiding his magic. And so as this idea grew in my head, I decided why not. Let's try it out, see how it goes. I have no clue where this is going, but I suppose we'll all find out.**

**Please enjoy**

_Caress the one the never fading rain in your heart_

_The tears of snow white sorrow_

_Caress the one the hiding Amaranth _

_In the land of the daybreak_

Nightwish - Amaranth

* * *

It was easy enough for Merlin to fit in. Apprenticed to Gaius, attempted to punch the King of Prats himself in Prince Arthur and even dueling him with a mace, it was needless to say Merlin was quite the busy man. Oh, and that he had met a large trapped dragon underneath Camelot who had said he would be the greatest sorcerer ever. And he had seen Lady Morgana changing. Nothing too out of the ordinary for a normal village boy.

However, it would all change. You see Merlin also had the great task bestowed on him to protect the King of Prats in Prince Arthur, who would actually become King Arthur and reunite Albion and bring magic back to the land. Yes, indeed. Easy enough to say isn't it. Of course, that blasted dragon never specified how he would protect him. Of course by magic, Merlin wasn't one for close up, man on man combat with lots of roaring, manly shouting and the glistening sweat of bodies slamming against each other, both hell bent on making the other man's life miserable...or what will be left of the man after your done with him. Nonetheless, magic was a second nature to Merlin, when he had time and was able to stay in the background and not hide from crazed bandits wielding axes out for his fresh virgin blood, or from evil sorcerers that would smirk at him wickedly as they tossed him around like a sack of grain, because apparently evil sorcerers loved to smirk, case in point Morgana during her downfall and plunge from a beautiful refined royal ward into a disheveled yet still attractive evil doer who loved to smirk and slay people, things and had a knack for tying up poor servants.

_However this is a different world..._

_A different path for Merlin... _

_Because destiny is never set in stone... _

_Only the naive think that destiny will never change... _

_But there are millions of variables..._

_Different alternative worlds come to life..._

_One has Merlin telling Morgana of his magic, as they both fall deeply and hopelessly in love..._

_In others they meet on the field of battle, dying in each other's arms..._

_In even others, Arthur is not King, but rather there is Queen Morgana..._

_Or Lancelot with Guinevere, Arthur married to Morgana..._

_All these different worlds have one thing in common..._

_No matter the circumstances..._

_Arthur, Morgana, Merlin, Guinevere, all four are linked..._

_Yet in many worlds they never see..._

_That it is the choices you make..._

_That create you..._

_That mould you..._

_Into who you are..._

_Who you become..._

_And what you will represent..._

_This is the tale..._

_Of Sir Merlin Alwin, Knight of Camelot..._

* * *

Camelot. So full of promise. Well that was until he witnessed the townspeople gathering to watch an execution. But Merlin was distracted. For in the window, he saw an amazingly pale beautiful woman, with haunting green eyes full of sadness. However, she was breathtakingly beautiful, smooth porcelain skin and long dark tresses of hair, clad in a modest blue dress. She looked like the princess in the tower, lost and waiting for her knight to save her.

However, it was not her beauty that instantly drew Merlin's eyes to her, but rather her expression. She was solemn, and seemingly the only one who didn't want to be there, the only one showing compassion in a stone cold land. As Uther declared the man's crimes, Merlin looked at him. He was one who held himself regally, with silver hair and a proud expression. The very look of Uther spoke of power, and must have been a mighty warrior back in his day.

As he spoke about sorcery and magic, Merlin couldn't help but draw his eyes back to the beautiful woman by the window. It was like she possessed magic herself at the way Merlin was drawn to her, enchanted by only a single look. Merlin had just begun to wonder what it would be like to run a hand through her soft silky hair, when the axe fell down which brought him out of his reverie. He winced in disgust as blood poured from the decapitated body. However, a wailing screech brought the proceedings to a halt as Uther declared a celebration. Merlin stood by and watched, as she threatened Uther and his family, before casting a spell and disappearing.

Needless to say, Merlin's life would become far more interesting, including two confrontations against Arthur, meeting Guinevere, seeing a changing Morgana and spending a night in jail.

* * *

Merlin couldn't help but let his eyes follow Morgana. She wore a sinful red gown, showing plenty of skin and making men and ladies alike follow her with their eyes. She glanced at him for just a moment, and Merlin froze as she gave him a hint of a smile, before it was gone. She glided past him and Merlin couldn't help but get a smell of her scent. She smelt of roses and Merlin smiled to himself as he watched her go. He noticed Arthur from the corner of his eye with his pratty friends mutter "God have mercy." Indeed, for she was easily the loveliest woman there.

"Merlin. You are here to work, remember that," muttered Gaius to Merlin, drawing him from his staring and he turned to face the table.

"Some people are meant to be queen" said Gwen, looking at Arthur talking to Morgana.

Merlin just nodded in agreement, then later chuckled as Gwen, clearly flustered babbled on about how she liked 'ordinary' guys.

Morgana was a master of calmness. She was able to stay cool, calm and collected with every person's eyes on her, something she had often done. Being the ward of Uther, she was accustomed to attention. And as she grew in beauty and attracted the eyes of suitors, she continued to draw attention, which she most certainly enjoyed. She found some form of enjoyment especially, making many of the female nobles jealous. And as such, she was also able to take the longing and lusting stares of men. However nothing prepared her for the dark haired servant looking at her, his blue eyes seeming piercing into her soul. She almost stumbled for a moment as her heart flipped wildly in her chest, but she pushed it back, maintaining her regal demeanour. She made a mental note however to find out who he was. She saw Arthur head towards her, probably eager to engage her in a talk.

* * *

Merlin knew something was wrong the instant Lady Helen opened her mouth and began to sing. He shook off the drowsiness of the spell, glancing around to see that everyone had fallen asleep. As cobwebs formed on the people, as she advanced closer. Merlin glanced around, looking for something that would stop her from singing the song. Then she pulled a dagger. Merlin's eyes looked up to the chandelier, and his eyes glowed golden, sending the chandelier crashing on Lady Helen.

The spell worked, and slowly everyone awoke, confused and surprised. Uther stood up, staring at the old lady who was staring angrily at them. With her last strength, she threw the dagger, heading straight for Arthur. Merlin reacted instantly, slowing down time and sprinting to Arthur, pulling him out of the way. The dagger slammed into the chair where Arthur was just half a second ago, and Lady Helen sighed before she lay down forever.

Uther strode over to where Arthur and Merlin were, Merlin scratching his head in confusion and embarrassment at all the attention.

"You saved my boys life, a debt must be repaid," said Uther to Merlin.

"Uh...well," mumbled Merlin, looking a bit sheepish and embarrassed.

"Do not be so modest. You shall be rewarded,"

"No honestly you don't have to your highness," replied Merlin, trying to bat away the praise.

"No absolutely! This merits something quite special," Uther declared, as the cogs in his brain started working.

"Well..." muttered Merlin, trailing off seeing as Uther's mind would not change.

"Do not mistake the specialness of your act..." paused Uther.

"Merlin," Arthur added helpfully.

For a moment, Merlin glanced surprised that Arthur had learnt his name. Perhaps he had made an impression after all.

"Merlin...?"

Merlin rattled his name off quickly. "Alwin your Grace. Merlin Alwin, at your service."

"Merlin Alwin, you have saved the heir to Camelot's throne. You do not understand the consequences should Arthur had fallen to that sorcerer. Camelot would have fallen into disarray with the loss of my son from the clutches of a treacherous sorcerer" began Uther, glancing at the dead sorcerer's body with disgust. "Kneel Merlin."

Arthur looked shocked, his eyes bulging out, while Merlin sunk to his knees, confused. He wondered why he had to kneel on his knees in front of Uther.

"In Camelot, the people are the lifeblood of Camelot. There are many individuals worthy to serve Camelot, and loyalty is what holds Camelot together. And Camelot always needs men loyal to the throne, men who are special, who do extraordinary actions in bad situations. You are the sort of man I would want by my side in battle, and by my son's side in battle, your actions and instinct prove this" explained Uther, as he drew his sword.

"Father!" exclaimed Arthur in surprise, and a collective gasp erupted from the court. They knew what was coming, something never seen before from Uther.

"I pride myself on being an excellent judge of character. And you Merlin are special. I can see that you will be destined for greatness. But as a commoner, as a servant, you would not have this chance. Thus, I shall give you a noble title and knight you Sir Merlin," spoke Uther reverently as he touched Merlin's shoulders with the flat of the blade, "Alwin, Knight of Camelot. Rise Sir Merlin." He spoke.

Merlin rose, to the loud cheers of the crowd, and the disbelief in Prince Arthur's face.

"Father! He is a commoner...you cannot knight him!" said Arthur, surprised at his father's turnaround attitude towards knighting commoners.

Uther turned to Arthur and patted his shoulder.

"Arthur, this man saved your life. Without you I would not know what to do. The grief it would give me would destroy me completely and Camelot would fall into ruin. He was a commoner yes, but he is now the First of the House of Alwin. You know I would never knight a commoner, but it does not mean I cannot raise the status of his house. That is why he can become a knight, for I have made the House of Alwin with noble blood. One day Arthur you will understand, for loyalty is the greatest strength any man can give to you as a ruler" Uther smiled and turned.

"Let the Feast Continue in honour of our newest Knight, Sir Merlin!" he proclaimed, raising his arms.

Merlin just sheepishly smiled as everyone cheered and clapped for him. Uther turned back to him and gripped his shoulder.

"Thank you Sir Merlin, for saving my son" he said full of gratitude.

Merlin simply bowed to him.

"You have rewarded me far too greatly my Lord. I am not worthy" spoke Merlin.

Uther gave him a hint of a smile.

"A life for a life is what that sorcerer said. You have saved my son, and I have given you a better life. Seems rather fair to me" he said.

Merlin was then led by a servant to a table where the knights sat and he sunk down uncertainly. A knight handed him a cup of wine, and the rest of the knights rose their cups.

"A toast! To our new brother in arms Sir Merlin!" declared one knight, and they shouted 'Hear hear' and Merlin raised his cup and clinked with them.

* * *

Merlin was woken up to a knocking on his door, and he blearily opened his eyes.

"Come in," he muttered sleepily, as the door opened and a young man entered with blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Sir Merlin, I am your new servant Richard. I have been instructed to bring you to your new quarters," he said politely.

Merlin just blinked at him in confusion, before the events came rushing back from yesterday.

"Very well, I'll just pack my stuff," said Merlin, bending over to grab the nearest t-shirt.

"There is no need Sir Merlin, I will bring your belongings to your room later," spoke Richard politely. Merlin just blankly blinked at him, until he realized he was waiting for his reply.

"Oh...right. Lead on then Richard," said Merlin, unused to being spoken to in such a way. Merlin made a mental note to speak more assertively to Richard from now on.

Gaius glanced up from the draught he was making, a warm smile coming onto his face.

"Ah Sir Merlin. Did you sleep well?" he asked, a hint of teasing in his tone.

Merlin smiled and nodded at Gaius, which was a lie. He had very little sleep, rather tossing and turning in excitement. He was a knight!

"Very good. I have something for you that I will deliver to you later, now be off to your new quarters," said Gaius with a nod. His head then tilted back to the draught he was making.

Richard escorted him to his new rooms, and Merlin couldn't help but let his eyes widen as he saw the room. It was a modestly large room, with a large closet, screen, what looked like a soft bed, and a mannequin in which his armour was held. Richard busied himself around the room, opening the closet and emerging with several clothes while Merlin walked to the large window, seeing the town stretch out before him from his window. It was an excellent view as he watched the town bustle with life.

"Your official clothes to wear under your armour Sir Merlin" said Richard, handing them to him as Merlin turned back from the window.

"Ah right...I'll go change then," mumbled Merlin, walking around Richard and to the screen, changing quickly from his servant clothes to the new ones.

Immediately he could feel the difference of soft fabric on his skin, far better than the rough patchy servant's clothes he was used to wearing. As he emerged, Richard was holding his chainmail, shining and glistening, obviously very recently polished.

"By your command sir," he said.

Merlin just stared at him as if he had grown a new head, before realising and nodding. It would take some time to get used to this.

"Of course Richard. Thank you," muttered Merlin uncomfortably as Richard approached.

He stood stiff as Richard moved around him, attaching his chainmail. Over the chainmail Richard pulled over Merlin's head a red surcoat with the dragon of Camelot emblazed in gold on the front. Merlin then wrapped a belt around his waist with a scabbard and pulling on the black leather gloves that all knights wore. Richard wordlessly held out his sword to him. Merlin took the sword from him, holding it reverently in his arms.

'_My own sword' thought Merlin as he marvelled at the blade. _

Merlin sheathed the sword, noting that his knights clothing was far heavier than the servant's clothes he wore due to the chainmail and several layers of cloth, along with the sword that now hung by his hip. He turned to Richard who gave him a reassuring smile.

"Do not worry Sir, I am sure you will fit into your new role perfectly" he said, moving behind Merlin to fasten the red cape all knights of Camelot wore.

"Do you require anything else Sir Merlin?" asked Richard.

"No, only breakfast and after that...I will be fine thank you," replied Merlin.

Richard nodded briskly.

"I will get your breakfast," he said, before leaving the room.

Merlin looked at himself in the mirror.

"What have I gotten myself into?" he spoke out loud, wondering to himself.

* * *

**My view on Uther is one more of rewarding Merlin due to his love of Arthur. That's the only justification I can give for him Knighting Merlin. Should you not agree, then that's more than understandable. However this is fanfiction after all, and characters can be a bit AU.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for such an AMAZING response. **

**8 reviews, 20 follows, 3 favourites, which proves to me that you guys are looking forward to the progression of this story, so thank you for your support.** **I hope you will continue to support me throughout this story. **

* * *

They regarded Sir Leon as one of the finest knights in the realm of Camelot. Loyal, honest, trustworthy and chivalrous, he was what every knight should be. He was also extremely skilled as a warrior, and thus was put in charge of training Merlin to become a worthy knight. However, even Sir Leon couldn't work miracles.

Merlin tripped over his feet for the second time that morning, as he stumbled backwards to try deflect the strike from Sir Leon. Leon just looked at him rather amused as Merlin struggled to his feet, clearly not used to carrying his armour for a long period of time. Leon sighed. Perhaps he had gone too advanced.

"No doubt about it. Servant's life hasn't made you used to carrying such heavy armour on your meagre little stick body" nodded Sir Leon to himself, grinning at Merlin's glare. "But no worries Sir Merlin, by the time I am done with you, you could slay a bandit and not even bat an eyelid. Strike the pose again!"

Merlin sunk slight down on his knees, bent, shield up and sword pointing outwards towards Leon, his arm making the shape of an L. Leon moved around him, inspecting his pose.

"Good good. Now strike for the neck!" ordered Leon.

Merlin moved forward with his body weight, and swung his sword at the imaginary figure.

"More power in your strike. You are swinging too weakly Sir Merlin. Slash at him with everything!" encouraged Leon, clapping his hands together.

Merlin took a step and swung with everything he had, however he overextended his body weight and sent himself toppling to the ground, to the laughter of Sir Leon, who wiped the tears running down his eyes. Merlin just huffed in displeasure, pulling himself slowly up.

"Better Sir Merlin, but this time don't fall over. Again!" barked Sir Leon.

Merlin swung his sword again with a grunt.

Merlin sunk to the grass gratefully, drinking deeply from the water skin. Sir Leon sat next to him, looking at the sky.

"Not bad for your first day. A few more weeks and I'll turn you into a knight" smiled Sir Leon.

Merlin liked Sir Leon. He was a good teacher, and already Merlin had started to get a feel for his sword, however now his arms and body ached.

"Do not worry about the armour or weapons. As you wear them every day, your body will begin to adapt and it will soon be much like a second skin," explained Leon. "There is a tournament today, where some of the greatest knights in Albion will compete for 1000 gold pieces."

"Are you entering the tournament Sir Leon?" asked Merlin.

"Nay Sir Merlin, I do not enter many tournaments. Additionally, this tournament is stacked to the brim with some of the most impressive fighters in Albion. I do not think I will last long," chuckled Sir Leon.

"Will Prince Arthur be competing?" asked Merlin, taking another long swig of delicious water.

Leon nodded. "Yes, he will be the sole competitor from Camelot. I am sure he will do very well, King Uther expects much of him and nothing short of winning the tournament would be a disappointment in our Lord's eyes."

Merlin hummed to himself. "King Uther does seem like a man who would pressure his son to do his very best."

Leon smiled at Merlin.

"Then let us be thankful we do not have King Uther breathing down our neck."

"I'll drink to that," grinned Merlin, raising his water skin in a mock toast.

* * *

It was still some time before the tournament, and Merlin headed to his room to bathe and refresh himself. As he languished in the tub happily after calling for some hot water to be given for a bath, Merlin enjoyed himself. He also had access to a wide variety of soaps, some that he had never seen before being a servant. Nonetheless, as he dressed in preparation for attending the tournament, a knock came to his room.

"Enter" called Merlin, fastening his belt around his waist.

Gaius entered, looking amused at Merlin wearing Camelot Red.

"It looks good on you my boy" smiled Gaius, who held a package in his hand.

"Thank you Gaius. I can't believe that I'm a knight now, it's all surreal...well except for the bruises Sir Leon has gifted to me."

"Indeed? Perhaps if you have time visit me later and I will have something to put on your bruises. But that is not why I am here. This is for you." Gaius handed the package over to Merlin.

Merlin opened the cloth, and saw an old book, which his eyes lit up. He opened it, scanning over the pages. It was a book of magic.

"Gaius..." said Merlin, his breath taken away by the detailed words of the book.

Gaius just smiled in his sagely ways.

"Be sure to hide that book and study it well" he instructed.

"I will read every word. Thank you Gaius!" exclaimed Merlin.

Gaius smiled at the enthusiasm of the young man.

"Just be careful. I must be off" he said, walking out the door and closing it.

Merlin just sat on his bed, marvelling at the gift, before he paused.

"Where am I going to hide this?" groaned Merlin.

* * *

Merlin walked towards the tournament staging grounds, taking a seat behind two ladies who were whispering eagerly to each other. As he sat down, one of the ladies turned around at the noise and he noticed it was Gwen, whose eyes shone with happiness and recognition.

"Ahh! Merl-I mean...Sir Merlin!" corrected Gwen.

Merlin smiled brightly at Gwen.

"Hello Gwen, come to watch the tournament?" asked Merlin, then he blinked. "I mean, of course you are, otherwise why would you be sitting here."

Gwen raised an eyebrow at him, a teasing glint in her kind eyes.

"You're not very smooth talking for a knight" she teased.

"No, I am not. It is the first day of being a knight, and Sir Leon has given me enough bruises already to last a lifetime," complained Merlin.

The other figure turned and Merlin froze. The Lady Morgana in all her loveliness filled his vision. She was flawless and Merlin couldn't help but also glance at her soft lips. Gwen saved Merlin from further gawking by speaking.

"Sir Merlin, this is the Lady Morgana, King Uther's ward," spoke Gwen, as Morgana raised her hand with a raised eyebrow.

Merlin regained his wits and held Morgana's hand softly, kissing her hand gently, however his eyes never moved from her as was common among many knights who wished to woo the Lady Morgana. He was sure for a moment that Morgana's cheeks flushed red, but he wasn't certain as it was gone almost as soon as it appeared. Gwen however seemed to notice something.

"An honour to meet you my lady," spoke Merlin.

"And you Sir Merlin. Your deeds last night certainly made the rounds of the castle and I am thankful to you for saving Arthur. However I must also give you some advice, Sir Leon is not so tough. It is Prince Arthur you must watch out for, however he is most certainly beatable," she spoke.

Merlin smiled at her. "And I assume my lady has beaten him on several occasions?"

Morgana's eyes were challenging as she responded. "Indeed," she spoke with conviction. "It wasn't even close."

Merlin leaned closer to her, and noticed her breath hitch slightly, giving him slightly more confidence.

"Then you do not mind should Prince Arthur ask this poor knight for training, that I run to you for protection then?" he asked.

Gwen giggled next to Morgana and Morgana looked a bit stunned at his boldness, before her lips curled into a brilliant smile.

"I would take any opportunity to lower the ego of that man."

Merlin's response was interrupted by the drumming as the knights began to enter the tournament grounds. Merlin marvelled at the display of fierce strong fighting men willing to fight, and even die for honour and glory.

And of course, there was Prince Arthur in all his glory. Being the hometown hero, everyone was cheering for him. And as King Uther declared the opening of the tournament, the fights begun in earnest. Swords clashed, men fell, the crowd cheered. Such was tournament life, and Merlin was swept away in the atmosphere. There was nothing like this in his small village, this such a far cry from home. Merlin cheered as Prince Arthur defeated another opponent. He may be a prat, but he was now also his prince now, and as such Merlin felt it right to cheer for him. The other hugely popular knight was Sir Valiant of the Western Isles, one of the fiercest looking Knights in the competition. However, any chance of Prince Arthur and Sir Valiant facing each other would only occur should Valiant and Arthur meet at the final showdown.

Merlin simply sat back and admired the tournament. The strength and power of these men, along with their skill with the swords took Merlin's breath away. He hoped that one day, that maybe he could be good enough to fight in a tournament perhaps.

* * *

Morgana glanced at Gwen who was smiling as she helped Morgana dress.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Morgana, tilting her head curiously at Gwen.

"Do not think I did not see that glance Morgana," replied Gwen with a cheeky look in her face.

"What glance would that be?" asked Morgana, her large doe emerald eyes used to full effect, to make her look innocent.

"Morgana, we've known each other for too long. Do not think to try lie to me," laughed Gwen as she brushed Morgana's hair in preparation for meeting the competing knights. "I saw your blush when Sir Merlin lovingly kissed your hand, and the way u glanced at Merlin as he left. A look that was far longer than is deemed proper might I add."

"Gwen!" giggled Morgana at Gwen's behaviour. "I barely know the man, how can you assume such things."

Gwen just smiled at Morgana.

"He isn't conventionally handsome, but his eyes...his cheekbones" sighed Gwen almost longingly.

"One might say that you're the one in love with Sir Merlin, not me," Morgana replied with a raised eyebrow, trying to divert attention onto her in an effort to dodge Gwen's attempts.

"He's cute, but I feel nothing for the man" said Gwen without batting an eyelid. "However you seemed a bit overwhelmed when he kissed your hand."

Instantly, Gwen went back in for the kill. Morgana sighed, knowing that she could never get anything past her maidservant.

"Fine, he is quite cute," admitted Morgana, to Gwen's squeal.

"Gwen!" admonished Morgana. "That's all there is, maybe a hint of attraction. It means nothing."

"Indeed, but he was rather heroic the way he stood up to Prince Arthur on the first day," smiled Gwen.

"Stood up to Prince Arthur?" asked Morgana.

"Oh yes, it was quite admirable, trying to punch Prince Arthur because of his actions towards a poor servant. And then later their duel in the streets, he was rather heroic."

Morgana turned to Gwen, eyes wide and eager to hear more.

"Tell me more," she said, Gwen detailing how Merlin had stood up to Prince Arthur. After she had finished, Morgana's eyebrows were raised and her impression of him had gone up a few notches.

"How very interesting Sir Merlin is..."

"He is, however that hunky knight Sir Valiant seems eager to meet you the way he looked at you during the tournament," giggled Gwen.

"Ah yes Sir Valiant. He is quite a man isn't he?" winked Morgana.

"You will meet him tonight at the gathering," spoke Gwen.

"Then I had better look my best. If anything it'll make Arthur jealous. The man is a complete jester and has no idea what he wants," spoke Morgana.

"Sometimes I could say the same about you the way you attract attention from every man in this kingdom."

* * *

Sir Valiant came around, kissing Morgana's hand. He was a powerful man, tall in stature and with strong muscles underneath the armour. However for all his masculinity, Morgana wondered why she a hint of disappointment that he didn't have prominent cheekbones, or amazing eyes that pierced her entire soul. She shook it off, putting on a smile.

"I saw you competing today," she spoke.

"I saw you watching," came his reply. Glancing at Arthur, his eyes shifted back to her. "I understand the tournament champion has the honour of escorting milady to the feast."

"That is correct," Morgana's reply enticingly.

"Then I will give everything to win the tournament," replied Valiant, nodding to her, giving a last 'milady' and leaving.

As Arthur strode in front of Morgana, she couldn't help but tease him due to his jealousy.

"They all seem rather impressed by Knight Valiant," she said, a cheeky grin on her face.

"They're not the only ones," replied Arthur, looking at her with a deadpan expression.

Morgana couldn't help it. "You're not jealous are you?" she asked, her grin widening.

"I don't see anything to be jealous of," spoke Arthur and Morgana's grin disappeared and Arthur took that as a victory, striding off.

"Could Arthur be any more annoying?" Morgana asked Gwen, who was standing next to her. "I so hope Knight Valiant wins the tournament."

"You don't really mean that," spoke Gwen, ever the diplomat.

"Yes I do."

"Sure you wouldn't prefer a dark haired knight with blue eyes instead?" asked Gwen cheekily, giggling when Morgana flushed slightly.

Morgana regained her composure. "Enough of Sir Merlin Gwen. Your fascination with the man concerns me, as if he will whisk you off on his horse."

"Perhaps he will. You wouldn't be jealous if he did would you?" asked Gwen.

Morgana just glared at her.

"Just asking" grinned Gwen.

* * *

Merlin limped back after the mornings training with Sir Leon, bruised and battered. He huffed a sigh, feeling he had made no progress whatsoever. Nonetheless, Merlin crossed the courtyard, where a guard had politely stopped him, asking him whether he had time to quickly inspect the armoury of the tournament competitors in case of any treachery. Merlin agreed, and entered the armoury. As he inspected the room, he heard a hiss of a snake. Moving around, he noticed Sir Valiant's shield and bent down to inspect the shield. He noticed the red eye on one of the snakes of his emblem blink. As he stared at it in surprise he reached out with one hand, a sword pointed at his chest. He glanced up, to see the grim face of Sir Valiant staring at him. Merlin rose up to his feet with Valiant's sword at his chest. He breathed in deeply and thought of how Sir Leon would act.

'_You are a knight now Sir Merlin,' smiled Leon. 'You must act the part now.'_

"I would be careful who you point your sword at friend" spoke Merlin as he straightened his back to look at knightly as possible.

"Can I ask what you are attempting to do to my shield?" asked Valiant, clearly hiding something yet trying to make it seem that Merlin was up to treachery.

"Nothing I assure you. My...honour would dictate that I would never sabotage equipment. I am here for inspection to make sure there is no treachery to the competitor's equipment, and I could not help but admire the workmanship of your shield. It is a fine shield." Merlin himself was rather surprised at how confident and knightly he sounded.

"Indeed, my apologies...I thought you were a saboteur" said Sir Valiant gruffly, sheathing his sword. He could not be seen pointing a blade at a Camelot Knight.

"It is fine, merely a misunderstanding. I wish you well in the tournament, you fight well" nodded Merlin to Valiant, and exited the room.

Valiant watched him go and narrowed his eyes. He would have to watch this Sir Merlin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another amazing response to the second chapter of Sir Merlin. **

**Another 10 reviews, 12 follows, 8 favourites. Your support is greatly appreciated, as I know from a few authors who I know from the past like to judge the success of their stories on numbers, in particular reviews. To many of my fellow colleagues it is a motivating factor. My stance on it is that I will never however stoop to the level of begging or withholding chapters purely for reviews as I've read in other stories (which frankly is a blight to see and they're writing for ALL the wrong reasons). Instead, I'll simply thank you for even taking the time to read my stories, and if you enjoy them as much as I write them, or if you have any comments, questions or critique then go for it and leave a message :). But a sad fact is that many readers will judge a story by the amount of reviews and whether it's actually worth their time. I too have been guilty of this, so be sure to review so the authors feel good and fuzzy inside at how popular their fanfic is becoming. Unfortunately I have no more time for reading, for I am busy at work pumping out new chapters which I am sure you guys are eager to read =D.  
**

**Responses to Reviews/PMs****A PM has come up about the whole status change with how Merlin and Arthur will bond. This is a tough one, as Merlin has not actually really spent any time with Arthur since he became a knight, so that initial beginnings of the servant/master relationship are gone. As far as that, I must also follow Season 1 to a varying degree as a huge amount of character development is developed. So to sooth your fears, Arthur and Merlin will really begin to bond as brothers in arms, which will be seen in future chapters. Thank you for your question, and I hope it answers it.**

**To Guest who asks how old is Merlin? He is canon age (18). Does he seem more mature? Yes. That's because he's now a Knight. Knights have to grow up fast.  
**

**To MysticGohan, thank you for your awesome review! I'm glad you like the Merlin/Morgana interaction as well. The biggest hurdle will be making them attracted to each other, but drawing it out in a way that is realistic. It'll be rather stupid if several days in Merlin already proclaims his undying love for Morgana, that really doesn't feel realistic. So instead I'll try take it slowly if possible, but clearly give hints that there is a lot of attraction between them.  
**

**To Sjritts I agree. Sir Leon is heavily underrated. While you have the iron fist that is Gwaine in many stories, I would like to flesh out a bit more of Sir Leon. He isn't seen until Season 2, but as very few of the other Knights are fleshed out, I thought he would be the perfect one to be the mentor to Merlin. I know that Prince Arthur is normally the one who trains the knights, I thought it would be better to use Sir Leon instead to see how it went. And plus, Sir Leon gets to tease Sir Merlin and be the older brother type to him, a figure that is needed in Merlin's life. **

**To the others who have reviewed, thank you for your feedback/comments/responses.**

**And I'll let you all read the next chapter of Sir Merlin ^^**

**Note: I finished this and edited it really late (2 am) but I wanted to get this chapter out ASAP so please excuse any errors or plotholes on my behalf. I'll be sure to fix them up at a less shocking time.**

* * *

Merlin stared impassively as Arthur's manservant adamantly swore that Sir Valiant had been using magic. He stood ready should Uther give the word for his knights to subdue Sir Valiant. After seeing the bite marks from visiting Gaius was further proof to Merlin that Sir Valiant was using magic, however kept his mouth shut. He was a Knight of Camelot, and could not prove that Sir Valiant was using magic unless he had clear proof. And as a Knight, he could not go recklessly do , Merlin had been roped into long hours of training with Sir Leon that had pushed him to the brink of exhaustion, meaning he could not investigate further. Uther wasn't very impressed as he asked why Arthur had summoned the court.

"I believe Knight Valiant is using a magic shield to cheat in the tournament" spoke Arthur, cool and calm as he stood in the middle of the court.

Merlin blanched and wondered for a moment if he was the Prat Prince's servant, whether he would of been so bold to suggest to Arthur that there was magic.

"My lord this is ridiculous, I've never used magic. Does your son have any evidence to support these outrageous accusations?

"Do you have evidence?" asked Uther

"I do" nodded Arthur, turning to his manservant, who procured a snake head.

"Show us the shield" said Uther.

"Be careful my Lord" said Arthur, drawing his sword.

Merlin just watched in interest. Uther inspected the shield carefully, running a hand over it. He inspected it heavily, while Merlin's attention wavered and he glanced around the court, only to lock onto something far more interesting and beautiful to look at. The Lady Morgana and her maidservant Gwen stood on the left side, calmly waiting. Merlin couldn't help but glance at her, clad in mainly black yet still looking flawless. Morgana seemed to notice his eyes for she turned and she stared at Merlin. Merlin blushed, knowing he had been caught and quickly looked back to Uther. What he didn't see what Morgana's own lingering gaze on Merlin. The door opening brought Merlin back to where Arthur, Uther and Arthur's manservant, Merlin didn't know the name as they constantly changed argued. The scene took a turn for the worse as Arthur's manservant was grabbed by guards, and Uther was furiously hissing at his son for having no evidence. Merlin was glad he was not in Arthur's shoes, or his manservants. Talk about looking for trouble.

However the manservant's questions just brought more suspicion to Merlin. A visit to Gaius was in order.

* * *

Gaius walked back to his chambers, puzzled in his thoughts. No doubt about it, Sir Valiant had summoned his snakes to eliminate the witness, clearing his tracks. He opened his door, frowning at the dead patient.

"Is Sir Valiant using magic?" asked a soft voice, and Gaius turned around to see Merlin.

"Must you speak so loud of such things?" asked Gaius with a loud voice.

Merlin had the decency to look a bit embarrassed, as he closed the door.

"But is it true? Does Sir Valiant's shield contain snakes?"

"I am not sure what to believe right now. That Knight," began Gaius, pointing at the dead body in the middle of the room on the bed, "was our evidence."

Merlin hummed to himself.

"I noticed when I patrolled the armoury, hissing from Sir Valiant's shield. There is definitely snakes in there, but how they are summoned I don't know" spoke Merlin.

"It would most likely be commanded by him itself, the snakes answer to him and him only. There is no way for us to reveal that Sir Valiant's shield is alive," replied Gaius. "Unless..."

"Unless what?" asked Merlin.

Gaius nodded his head as he pulled out an extremely dusty old book with yellow pages. Opening it, he put on his glasses and glanced down. Merlin waited, as Gaius's eyebrow raised in interest.

"I see..." muttered Gaius, before looking up at Merlin.

"It is simple my boy. You must bring the shield to life."

Merlin blinked in surprise.

"Is that not against the laws of magic? To bring something to life, you must sacrifice a life" spoke Merlin.

Gaius looked shocked and full of sorrow for a moment, perking Merlin's interest, before he shook it off and nodded.

"Yes, but this spell is temporary. Life will not last long if it is not tied to something. Sir Valiant's snakes will most certainly come alive should you cast the right spell. And that is the only way of proving that Sir Valiant is using magic. I suggest you get to work, if you wish for Prince Arthur to live."

Merlin nodded.

"I'll get right on it" he spoke.

Merlin snuck away to see Kilgharrah. Being a new knight, he did not have any duties yet besides train and learn to be a knight. He was thankful for the time he had.

"It is not Arthur's destiny to die to Sir Valiant young warlock" Kilgharrah has said after Merlin had called him.

"But according to Gaius, his shield is magic. Prince Arthur will die unless Sir Valiant is shown his true colours."

"Then is it not your job young warlock...to save him? To preserve destiny?" questioned Kilgharrah, flying off.

Merlin watched him go.

"Helpful dragon..." he muttered annoyed. "Destiny this, destiny that."

Merlin thought for a moment and brightened as an excellent idea came to him.

"Perhaps I should let the prat die" he said.

"Don't think about it" came Kilgharrah's voice, resounding deep from the cave.

"Didn't think so" muttered Merlin.

He was in for a long night.

* * *

"You are making my life a bit easy Sir Merlin" said Richard, looking rather confused, having served other knights previously and being busy from dawn to dusk.

Merlin just smiled at Richard.

"Then it is a good thing. I was a servant once, so I know what it is like in your position. Although you will have your duties, I will try my best to reduce them to a far more manageable rate" said Merlin.

"Thank you Sir...it is very kind" stammered Richard.

Merlin just nodded to him.

"Please take my washing away, and then you are dismissed for the night. I will only require you for breakfast tomorrow, as the rest of the day will be the tournament and the feast, where I will require your aid to get ready" spoke Merlin.

"As you command Sire" nodded Richard and left.

Merlin sighed, then waited until the door closed, where he pulled out a dog statue, and his spell book.

"Let's see what we can do" said Merlin, as he began to practice on the statue.

Merlin spent much of the rest of the night practicing to no avail. The tournament grand final was not ready to start until mid afternoon tomorrow, so Merlin knew he had time. Merlin cast spell after spell, practicing on this statue. When it didn't work, he would frown, pace around the room, and read from his spell book. He even stood on high on his a chest, pointing and declaring dramatically at the statue, pointing. Whispers did not work either.

"Why won't you work?" asked Merlin angrily.

Feeling frustrated, he intensely threw his magic book on the bed and slumped down, into a deep sleep.

At the same time, Morgana awoke from her sleep, a vision of Sir Valiant stabbing Arthur.

"Arthur!" she gasped, awaking.

Noises from the courtyard drew her attention and she glanced down, watching Arthur practice. She stood there for several minutes, wishing that her visions were wrong and that Arthur would not die tomorrow.

* * *

As Morgana spoke to Arthur and helped tighten his armour as they shared a gentle moment together, Merlin was busy at work trying to transform a statue into a dog. Merlin sat on his bed, book in his lap and his eyes closed, full of concentration. A bark made his eyes shoot open, and the statue had come to life.

"It...it worked!" exclaimed Merlin happily, a bright smile on his face.

The loud bark and a lunge it gave sent Merlin stumbling back onto his bottom, stunned.

"Oh crap" muttered Merlin, as he stared at the barking dog, with rather sharp teeth. "Uhh, quiet doggy?"

The dog responded angrily, with an even louder bark.

"Umm..." mumbled Merlin, looking for a way to silence the creature as the barking continued.

A knock at the door drew his attention.

"Sir Merlin, are you alright in there?" asked a voice. "I hear barking."

"Don't worry about it!" shouted Merlin back, as he turned to the dog.

Merlin instinctively sucked all the magic out of the angry dog, and breathed a sigh of relief as it turned into a statue again.

"Sir Merlin?" came the voice.

"Yes?" he shouted back.

"The Tournament is starting in fifteen minutes" replied the voice.

"Thank you! I will come down shortly" he shouted in reply.

Merlin glanced at the statue, then grinned. He had done it. He couldn't help it but dance a merry jig as he moved towards the dressing screen. However he didn't plan on stumbling and knocking an expensive looking vase over on his way to the ground. Merlin groaned and made a mental note to look in the spell book for a spell to repair damaged goods.

* * *

Merlin took his usual seat, sharing a smile with Gwen and Morgana who sat below him again.

"Isn't this exciting?" asked Morgana as she whirled around to look at Merlin. No matter how many times he saw the Lady Morgana, he always lost his breath.

She was the vision of loveliness. Her cheeks flushed with excitement and bright eyes, she took Merlin's breath away. However, there was also a hidden fear in her eyes that Merlin detected, that she hid extremely well.

"It certainly is my lady. Who are you cheering to win?" asked Merlin curiously.

Morgana's eyes twinkled with mischief. She already felt slightly better that Sir Merlin was here, as if he had an almost calming presence on her, ignoring the fact that her heart would beat slightly faster whenever she saw or thought of him.

"Why, I could tell you, but then it wouldn't be very ladylike to tell you who I wish to win now would it?" teased Morgana.

Merlin smiled at Morgana. He had heard from Gwen earlier when he met her in the hall that Morgana was very intelligent, not afraid to be outspoken and refused to be a trophy that many women of her power and position were shoved into. No, she would not sit back idly and let men have their way. Gwen had told Merlin of Morgana's outspokenness getting her in trouble on several occasions, and her unwillingness to ever back down.

"_Stubborn" Gwen had said with a smile, before pausing. "As much if not more than Prince Arthur."_

* * *

Sir Valiant had Arthur on the ropes, Arthur having taken a beating. Morgana had looked more and more worried, for good reason. Arthur had been buffeted around like a commoner, looking seemingly outmatched against Sir Valiant. And Sir Valiant was out for blood, several near misses in killing Arthur. Merlin waited for an opportunity to cast his spell, and when Arthur was defenceless and facing Sir Valiant barehanded, Merlin knew it was the time. He raised his hand slightly off his lap in the direction of the shield. Magic words whispered from his lips, and the snakes drew forward. People rose up in disbelief and surprise, and Valiant hissed at the snakes in his shield as if wondering why they had been summoned.

"He is using magic" hissed Uther as he rose up to his full height.

If the tournament said that no one could interfere, Merlin was sure that Uther would have jumped over the barrier and cleaved the head off Sir Valiant himself. As the snakes came out of his shield, Sir Valiant ordered them to "Kill him."

"Arthur!" shouted Morgana, tossing him a sword taken from another knight, and the crowd watched as Arthur beheaded the two snakes, and slew Sir Valiant.

The people rose up and cheered for their champion. Arthur just took in the praise of the crowd, before walking off the tournament grounds. Merlin sunk to his seat with a whew. Sir Leon motioned for him to come and investigate Sir Valiant's body, and so Merlin bid Morgana and Gwen farewell, heading to the tournament field where several knights had gathered, investigating the dead snakes and the shield in earnest.

* * *

"Honourable guests, I give you your champion, Prince Arthur" declared Uther, as they clapped as he entered.

He took the arm of Morgana and they strode forward. Merlin clapped, Gaius next to him. Merlin couldn't help but let a bit of jealousy leak into his voice as he spoke to Gaius.

"See, told you he gets all the girls and the glory."

"He owes it all to you" said Gaius to Merlin.

Prince Arthur strode up to Merlin, looking at him up and down, who wore Camelot Red proudly.

"Our newest knight, a pity I haven't had the chance to train you" he said, clearly looking annoyed at something.

Merlin probably thought it was that little spat he had with Morgana earlier. Merlin quickly hid his grin at the thought of how Morgana and Arthur were like siblings, they could barely get along without fighting.

"Well, I am most certainly glad for that Sire, after that showing in the tournament. Sir Leon would suffice me just fine" Merlin said.

"Ah, where was the spirit you showed when you duelled me Sir Merlin?" asked Arthur with a mock challenge.

"Oh, I have spirit sire. I simply will let you have your feast and glory in peace, you deserve it" nodded Merlin to Arthur. "Fine move disarming Sir Valiant, you must teach it to me one day."

Arthur was surprised at how polite Merlin was and looked a bit disappointed at the prospect of another boot licker. Perhaps his initial impression of Merlin was wrong.

"We should duel instead. Should you lose to me, how would you like to muck out my stables, clean my armour, perhaps polish my shoes?" asked Arthur rather haughtily. . "After all, you used to be a servant, it would be right up your alley."

Merlin frowned and shook his head.

"You can muck out your own stables, clean your armour and polish your own shoes you prat. I'm off to eat" said Merlin joyfully, heading off to his seat.

Arthur just shook his head, half in annoyance and half in amusement. Arthur knew at that moment although he refused to acknowledge, that he would strike a good friendship with Merlin in the future. What he didn't know, was how strong that bond would become in the future. Arthur strode towards his seat at the head of the hall, ignoring Morgana's icy gaze. He would enjoy the feast for today, and the pride of his father that was gushing off him.

* * *

Merlin stood on the training field with Sir Leon. Another day, another lesson. It had been a week since the feast, and Merlin again was getting special tutoring from Sir Leon away from the main group of knights.

"Okay Sir Merlin" said Leon, as he paced around him. "You are utterly hopeless with a sword, you've proven that these past few days. Let's try something new and see how skilled you are with a bow then. Perhaps...you may have more...talent in the bow than you wield a sword...though I find that very unlikely."

Merlin turned to Leon in confusing, a longbow in his hand and a quiver on his back.

"Aren't knights suppose to fight with swords and shields?" asked Merlin, confused.

"Indeed. However, what you must remember Sir Merlin is that a knight is an expert in all weapons. So while yes our primary weapon is a sword, that does not mean you should neglect your other weapons. For a bow is just as lethal a weapon as a sword, well provided you have arrows and time of course. But I ramble on. I will instruct you on how to fire an arrow and hit," paused Leon, pointing at the large hay target with a cloth with a bullseye on it, "that."

"I'm not sure this is wise Sir Leon" said Merlin, knowing his clumsiness.

"Oh I am well aware of your skill with coordination Sir Merlin. Which is why we are here, at the training field. A rather large field with nobody even close to us. A field so large that even you with all your...gifts cannot surpass" grinned Leon.

Merlin couldn't help but chuckle. Although Sir Leon teased him profusely, especially in matters such as clumsiness, he was already becoming a very good friend of Merlin.

"Now, observe!" said Leon, turning with his bow and firing at the target in one smooth motion, striking just above red bullseye.

A few guards and knights arrived to watch the new knight in motion as Merlin looked at Leon with a great deal of surprise.

"Now your turn!" smiled Leon.

Merlin's arm was sore after twenty shots. It still wasn't getting anywhere, and Leon was most amused. Merlin pulled his arm back, sighting the target and firing. It flew completely over the target by several metres away into the distance. Leon laughed with several of the knights, while Merlin turned to Leon with a grin, shaking his head bemused at his situation.

"Concentrate Sir Merlin. Be one with the bow, pull with your arm, sight the target" said Sir Leon.

Merlin nodded and turned back to the target, staring with deep concentration. He was concentrating so profusely, he didn't hear the murmurs of the men observing as Lady Morgana arrived with Gwen, heading for the lower towns to give bread to those needy. Gwen looked amused as Merlin fired another wild shot, this time missing the bullseye to the left.

"Better Sir Merlin, but more accuracy. Hit the target man!" encouraged one of the knights.

Merlin nodded to himself.

"I can do this" he muttered.

He withdrew another arrow, pulling it to his cheek and sighted.

"You're too stiff in your stance" said a soft voice right next to his ear, hot breath on his neck.

Merlin's face flushed completely and he let go of the arrow in surprise, watching in surprise as it slammed into the bullseye. The watching knights and guards stared in complete amazement as well, with Sir Leon's mouth open in shock. Merlin very slowly turned his head to see a vision of purple, Lady Morgana standing far too close to him than was proper, a teasing smile on her face.

"Told you" she said with a wink, sauntering off back towards Gwen, who was giving the pair of them an interesting stare.

Merlin couldn't help but watch her go all the way until Sir Leon's grinning face appeared in his vision, a far worse view.

"Such a tease Lady Morgana is. But whatever she told you it worked," Leon spoke, as his mouth grew wider. "You however my friend must learn not to oogle the Lady Morgana so openly, I'm not sure what King Uther would say."

Merlin just smiled and shook his head in disbelief, before turning back to the target. Sir Leon nodded to him.

"Let's see if you can hit that target without the help of Lady Morgana."

* * *

"Morgana!" admonished Gwen, looking at Morgana who was walking towards her, a smile on her lips.

Morgana just winked at Gwen and laughed playfully.

"It was just a bit of fun. Come along Guinevere, this bread won't hand out itself" she spoke.

Gwen just smiled and shook her head in amusement as she watched Morgana walking ahead of her.

"No, my lady. That was not just a bit of fun. For no one can resist the budding seeds of love" whispered Gwen, as she hurried to follow.

Little did Gwen know that soon her heart would also follow, and the seeds of love would soon begin to grow in her for a certain Prince.


	4. Chapter 4

**My apologies for the quality and length of this chapter, as well as the duration between the chapters. This chapter I will admit made me struggle, but I have a bunch of cool ideas for next chapter so I pushed through! Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint too much though.**

**I tried to get this chapter out before going overseas on holiday, but unfortunately due to time constraints I was unable to put fingers to the keyboard and fast enough. Which I'm sure for you guys is super disappointing, but my apologies.**

**I've kind of felt that I've just been following the initial 1st season far too much which demoralized me in some ways, but then it is such a CRITICAL part of Merlin, that you can't leave out much of what happens in the 1st season due to the amount of character development thats involved. So for those who are waiting for more AUish stuff, it'll have to come at a later date.**

**Also, thank you for your amazing response again. Your support is appreciated.**

* * *

A free day, no training, no bruises and no Sir Leon destroying him. It was a good day and one that Merlin was certain to spend outside lazing about. Those plans all jumped out the window as Merlin walked towards the dead body lying in the street, frowning. He noticed Gaius was already there next to the body, investigating it, checking for signs of injury or what caused the death.

"Aren't you scared?" asked Merlin.

"Of what?" asked Gaius, glancing at Merlin.

"That you might catch whatever it is" replied Merlin.

"I'm the court physician Sir Merlin, whatever it is there is nothing to be scared of" spoke Gaius, turning the body over.

They both paused as the man's skin was deathly pale, with veins prominent and hazy eyes. Gaius and Merlin glanced at each other.

"You were saying?" asked Merlin, glancing around.

There were too many people, and Merlin moved quickly, procuring a sheet and covering the body.

"We must take the body to my chambers so I can investigate...with science" spoke Gaius nodding to himself. "Come help me with the body."

* * *

As they dragged the covered body towards the castle on a cart, Gwen appeared from behind them, cheerful and happy.

"Sir Merlin! Where are you heading off to?" she asked curiously, tilting her head as she went on her tippytoes to have a glance at the cart. .

"Oh Gwen, um, just uh...helping Gaius with a few materials that his old frail body cannot fully...pull along" said Merlin, hoping he sounded convincing.

Gwen looked at him curiously while Gaius's eyebrow shot up. Merlin moved his frame in front of the cart to stop Gwen from investigating too eagerly.

"Old feeble body..." muttered Gaius with a shake of his head as Merlin flashed a quick smile to Gaius before turning back to Gwen.

"Oh, what lovely flowers you have there Gwen. Did someone give them to you? Or perhaps, you picked them for someone. Who are they for?" asked Merlin teasingly, before leaning forward. "Perhaps one of the knights? Or even the Prince?"

Gwen laughed as Merlin raised his eyebrows several times suggestively.

"What lady picks flowers for her man? Shouldn't it be the other way round?" asked Gwen.

Merlin just shrugged, before looking at the sun. "Anyway um, the time, ah yes we must be off. Farewell Gwen!" said Merlin, quickly turning around and helping Gaius pull the cart away.

Gwen shook her head in amusement. Sir Merlin was certainly strange, but very nice. She continued on her way towards Morgana's chambers.

* * *

Merlin watched as Gaius investigated the body.

"I have never seen anything like this before" muttered Gaius as he held the 'device of science' as he called it over the body and face. Apparently this 'device' was able to allow Gaius to see things even more close up.

"Could it be some sort of plague?" asked Merlin.

"No, I fear that something like this could never come from nature. But who...who has this kind of power" wondered Gaius as he spoke aloud, looking at Merlin.

"You think this was caused by magic?"

A knock on the door drew his attention and Merlin strode over to the door, opening it. Prince Arthur looked at him rather bored.

"Ah Sir Merlin, what brings you to the physician chambers?" asked Arthur. "Did Leon beat you up too badly again and you see some salve for your wounds?"

Merlin just shook his head.

"I have the day off, and once I'm done training with Sir Leon we'll have a rematch. And like the last time with the maces I'll be the one asking you to submit, once again" smiled Merlin.

"Ha" exclaimed Arthur, raising his arms and looking both ways, before dropping his arms and leaning forward. "As if that would ever happen again Sir Merlin. I'll be sure to have you clean out my stables then when you lose. Oh, and tell Gaius my father wishes to see him."

With that he strode off, Merlin watching him go.

"That man has a stick shoved so far up his ass..." he muttered, shaking his head.

* * *

A pandemic was on their hands now. Gaius and Merlin worked long hours, desperately trying to stem the plague and stop it from killing the people. As more cases appeared, Prince Arthur and his men conducted searches of every room for any evidence of sorcery. Luckily for Merlin that he had already hidden the book of magic under his bed, underneath a fake stone floor which he had created. It was an illusion that there was still stone underneath the bed. When Prince Arthur had entered his room and checked everywhere, Merlin just looked amused.

"You hate doing this don't you" he spoke from the doorway where he stood, leaning against the wall."

Prince Arthur turned to Merlin.

"Hate what?"

"The blind searches for magic, that all magic is bad, that sorcery does nothing but destroy. The endless time it takes to search everywhere in Camelot for even the slightest suspicion of sorcery, the innocents killed" spoke Merlin.

"This is my duty. Do not test me Sir Merlin. My father does what he thinks is right for this kingdom. And you seem to know a lot about magic, far more than someone I would expect to know" said Arthur, stepping forward with his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I grew up in Ealdor. Once in a while druids would come and offer their healing services or use magic to help people for food or supplies. I saw nothing but good from magic from them, none of these plagues or dangers I hear so much about" replied Merlin.

"I would be careful about what you say about magic in Camelot, even the slightest suspicion will send you to the executioner" said Arthur, staring at him.

Merlin just shrugged.

"I'm aware, but are you?" questioned Merlin. "I'm sure you've seen magic used for good, haven't you? Magic that has healed the sick and injured, that you've seen that not all magic is evil?"

"I won't answer that" spoke Arthur gruffly, shaking his head as he left the room. Merlin smiled brightly.

"We're getting along just fine aren't we" he muttered to himself.

* * *

And as they continued to search the town, Gwen made the discovery that her father was sick in the morning. She had rushed past Merlin who had offered to help Gaius, with King Uther giving his permission and allowing him to focus all his energy on the plague with Gaius. To his dismay, Gwen had tearfully shed tears as she pleaded for Gaius to do something. Unable to stand by and do nothing, Merlin did the only thing he could do. He snuck into Gwen's house, placing a healing poultice underneath the pillow to heal Gwen, and swept away into the night after seeing that she was fine. But it wasn't to be.

Merlin stood nearby, watching as Uther accused Gwen of magic. Already in his heart, he knew that it was a mistake to not take that poultice. As a result, he knew Gwen would die. But her salvation was at nigh. Morgana swept into the throne room, clad in a royal blue dress with a long hem that stretched out across the floor. She held her head high and her back straight and stern, ready to fight to the death for her maidservant, and her friend. She went on the offensive straight away.

"I believe you. Perhaps the disease is not fatal, have you thought of that? Perhaps he recovered naturally?" Morgana challenged.

"And what of this poultice?" asked Uther, sitting there not looking amused at being challenged.

Those were the words that unstuck Morgana's argument, as she paused in confusion.

"Poultice? What poultice?" asked Gwen.

"The poultice found in your house. Undo this enchantment"

"I don't know how! I'm not an enchantress" pleaded Gwen.

This only riled Uther up more.

"Then if you will not stop this enchantment...then I can do no further but to sentence you to death. Guards, take her away" shouted Uther.

"NO, PLEASE" screamed Gwen as they dragged her away. "I'm Innocent!"

Merlin's heart gripped with guilt, and he followed everyone out of the room. He wasn't sure how he would save Gwen, but he would do his best. He certainly knew that as a Knight, he couldn't burst into any meeting declaring he was a sorcerer. No, but as a Knight he had two very strong connections that he would definitely use to his advantage. Lady Morgana and Prince Arthur both held a strong swag with King Uther, especially Arthur. And Sir Leon would be more than happy to aid in any way as well. As such, Merlin left to his room, to think and consider how he would save Gwen, using the pieces he had available to him.

* * *

Both women wept as they clung to each other through the bars. Lady to servant, friend to friend, sister to sister.

"I don't know what else I can do Gwen" Morgana spoke sadly, eyes downcast. "I'm tried everything with King Uther, but he won't listen."

Gwen gripped Morgana tightly through the bars.

"It's okay Morgana. I am resigned to my fate, do not shed anymore tears for me" she said.

"No!" exclaimed Morgana. "You are my friend, you are my sister. I will do everything I can to protect you Gwen. I just don't know what to do."

Gwen smiled at her sadly.

"I'm sure you'll think of something. You always do, for you are strong Morgana. Far stronger than I could ever be."

Morgana just clung to Gwen tighter, vowing in her head to do anything she could for her friend.

Merlin walked to visit Gwen in prison, only to see Morgana approach from her visit. Her eyes were red and tear stains still present on her cheeks, and clad in the same lovely blue dress, with a black coat over the top to fight the chill. She looked distraught, unsure of what to do for her friend. She turned to him, her emerald eyes full of sorrow as she recognised him.

"Sir Merlin..." she whimpered, looking at him sadly, as tears continued to flow down her cheeks.

She stood there, so vulnerable and broken, that Merlin wanted to do anything he could to help her. Merlin moved instinctively, gathering the broken woman into his arms, holding her tight as she began to wail in sorrow, burrowing her face into his chest.

"Do not worry milady" spoke Merlin, sounding far more confident than he actually was.

"We'll find a way to free her, to prove that Gwen is innocent," spoke Merlin as he continued to stroke her back and hair to console her. "I swear on my word as a knight, that I will do anything I can."

Morgana's face peered up from her position on Merlin's chest, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Thank you Sir Merlin. You are a good man" she whispered softly.

She looked rather embarrassed at her display of her emotions, but she gave a shaky smile before she dashed off, hope blooming in her chest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Spent a lot of time polishing this chapter, but I won't keep you here since I bet you're eager to read the next chapter.**

**Again, Thank you for all your support! It means the world to me! **

* * *

Merlin entered the dark gate that led to the water supply, Gaius by his side. The darkness immediately creeped Merlin out, and he was glad for bringing his sword. Their torches raised high as they travelled through the catacombs, carefully looking around every dark corner. As they walked through the tunnels, they came upon the pool of the water that supplied the whole town. Merlin at this time was also glad he wasn't wearing chainmail, as the heavy leathers he wore were far more suited to the cold conditions inside the tunnel. Glancing around, it seemed clear and that they were in no immediate danger.

"This is the water that supplies the whole town. Take a sample of it" instructed Gaius.

Merlin nodded, pulling out a vial and plunging it into the water, holding it down so the vial was filled. Pulling his hand out and capping the vial, he placed it in the satchel he brought and together Gaius and Merlin strode away. As they walked away, a giant black creature from the abyss rose up, claws raised and screeched. Merlin backed off, holding his torch and drawing his sword. As fast as it rose up, it vanished back into the dark recesses of the murky water.

"What the hell was that?!" shouted Merlin.

Gaius simply gripped him by the arm and led him away quickly.

"I will not let you fight that monster, Knight or no knight until we know what that is" said Gaius wisely.

"I've never seen a creature such as that before" spoke Merlin as he glanced back at the locked gate after they were outside.

Gaius just frowned, although looked relieved to be out in the open.

"I might have a feeling it's a creature of magic," paused Gaius. "Come, we have little time to waste."

* * *

Back at Gaius's chambers, they poured over a large tome on magical creatures. Ageless illustrations with archaic scriptic writing filled page after page. If they weren't in such a rush, Merlin would have glossed over the book for hours.

"There," exclaimed Gaius, stabbing the page with his finger. "It was an Avanc."

Merlin, being the intelligent person he was, spoke rather intelligently.

"A...a-what?"

"A beast born of clay and conjured up by only the most powerful sorcerers. Now we have to find a way to defeat it" muttered Gaius, before they both looked at the shelf with the dusty tomes.

"That could take days, Gwen will be dead by then" muttered Merlin, before his eyes lit up as he thought of just the person he could ask for aid.

"Morgana."

Gaius watched Sir Merlin walk away swiftly, muttering to himself and couldn't help but crack a tiny grin. The boy who was suppose to be his apprentice, was turning into a man. Gaius nodded to himself in approval, Hunith had raised Merlin well.

Merlin strode towards Morgana's chambers with purpose. Nodding to several of the passing knights or servants he knew, he entered the stretch where Morgana's chambers were located. Knowing there was no time to waste, he knocked on the door loudly. The door opened several moments later to see Morgana looking at him inquisitively. Merlin's heart beat faster for a moment before he shook it off. Now was not the time to turn into jelly at the sight of the Lady Morgana.

"I need your help," spoke Merlin, his eyes conveying the importance of his request.

Morgana understood immediately, grabbing a cloak off a nearby rack and following quickly. As they strode to the physician's chambers, Merlin explained what they had seen.

"It is an Avanc, a creature made from clay. With your help, we can possibly get through the material as fast as possible and find a weakness for it" explained Merlin, as they rounded the corner together.

They stopped to a halt by Sir Leon, who was grinning widely at Merlin, looking rather smug. Merlin felt himself turn slightly red, knowing that Sir Leon would definitely take the opportunity to tease him. Leon ignored the slight shake of the head Merlin was giving him. It was far too good an opportunity.

"So Sir Merlin..." trailed off Leon suggestively, looking at the pair up and down, taking Merlin's more casual clothing and Morgana's regal dress covered by her cloak. "I give you the day off and you're already on romantic walks with the Lady Morgana. Well done Sir Merlin, well done."

Merlin just shook his head in dismay of his friend's actions as Morgana's eyebrow shot up.

"If you didn't know Sir Leon, we are on important business" spoke Morgana haughtily, her voice challenging.

Sir Leon stroked his chin, looking rather amused. "Mmh indeed, I'm sure very important business." With a cheeky wink he was off.

"The nerve of that man" muttered Morgana angrily, glancing behind him.

"He was just teasing. Come on, we don't have time to waste" spoke Merlin, drawing Morgana's attention back to Merlin. "We have Gwen to save."

Merlin entered with Morgana trailing behind him, and Gaius looked up from the book he was reading, his eyebrow raising.

"She can help" said Merlin, nodding to Gaius.

Gaius just smiled and motioned for Morgana to take a seat.

"We are looking for a scientific way to destroy an Afanc. For everything that is made from the elements has a weakness, we simply have to find it" explained Gaius as he turned his head back to the book. "Oh, and don't damage my books please."

Morgana looked amused at Merlin who at that point was looking elsewhere in innocence.

"Something you know from experience?" asked Morgana curiously, looking between the two.

Merlin gave a humph. "Not my fault that vial was there. Sure, blame me" he muttered.

Morgana giggled lightly and Merlin just sighed before pulling open a dusty old tomb, sending a dust cloud spiralling into the air. It was a race against time to save Gwen, and they all knew that. There was little time to waste. The fate of their friend depended on them now to find a way to destroy the creature.

* * *

Merlin stifled a yawn, rubbing his eyes tiredly. They had been at it the whole day to no avail. Gaius had already retreated to his bed and was snoring softly, while Merlin and Morgana had continued on. The candles that were tall and steady during the evening had melted down to the barest of flames. Running his eyes across the page for the fifth time, Merlin blinked again, before placing a bookmark in the page and placing it on the table. He looked across from him to see Morgana asleep, head resting on her arms. Merlin took the time to examine Morgana's lovely face, from her eyelashes to her lush red lips. Shaking his thoughts away, he stood up, stretching like a cat. Wincing as he felt his bones crack from the hunched position he had been in all day, he took the time to manoeuvre his joints. Walking across the table, he shook Morgana's shoulder gently.

"Lady Morgana, wake up" he said softly.

A groan and an incomprehensible muttered reply came back from her as she shifted position.

"Wake up Lady Morgana" tried Merlin again, shaking her more firmly this time.

Morgana's head rose and she looked at Merlin, eyes fuzzy with sleep. She closed them briefly, before letting out a yawn. Merlin couldn't help but grin in his tired state. He offered her his arm.

"Come on, let's get you to your bed."

Morgana mumbled sleepily in reply as she leaned heavily on Merlin, as they slowly made their way out of the room, leaving Gaius's snoring behind.

Merlin shivered at the coolness of the night air, it's crisp frostiness seemingly piercing through his clothing and straight into his blood. Morgana hung off his arm loosely, barely functioning in her sleepy state.

"My apologies for being so forward _milady_" spoke Merlin, as he scooped her off her feet, carrying her bridal style.

Merlin couldn't help but flush as she shifted in his arms, moving herself closer to his warm body. It didn't help that with Morgana's soft breathing on his neck it was rather distracting. Slowly but steadily, and passing more than a few rather inquisitive guards who gave him a rather interested look at him carrying Morgana, he entered her chambers. Morgana at this time was again fast asleep, and Merlin gently laid her on the bed. She looked like a porcelain doll, soft white pale skin, cheeks slightly pink from the cold. Merlin untied the cloak in front of her dress, pulling it away. Lifting her again gently, he pried the blankets from under her, placed her pillow under her head and then covered her with the blanket, ensuring she was fully covered. He moved to walk away, but then glanced back at her, and how peaceful she looked. Merlin sighed, and moved closer towards her.

"Sleep well..._milady_" whispered Merlin, leaning over and pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead and leaving, closing the door behind him.

Then his eyes lit up in determination.

"Kilgarrah."

* * *

Morgana yawned loudly as she opened her eyes, looking around with bleary eyes. She noticed immediately that she was wrapped in her covers in her own bed. Snippets of last night came to her and she smiled. Although it had started sombre, Merlin had made sure to engage Morgana in conversation to break her out of her moodiness. She had reacted frostily at first, but later warmed as she realised that Merlin was just as worried as her, but he was trying to draw her mood upwards with his optimism and quick wit. A warmth spread through her breast at the memory of Merlin making her laugh, even with this dark cloud looming over her. And Morgana also knew that Merlin was the one who took care of her, taking her back to bed and tucking her in. She sighed softly at how sweet Merlin was.

"I wonder if anyone would love me with such tender care" she murmured to herself wistfully.

She rose from the bed, and shed a tiny tear, knowing that Gwen was still stuck in the dungeons.

"Don't worry Gwen, we'll get you out" said Morgana with determination.

Morgana rushed into the physician chambers, where Merlin was speaking with Gaius. They spun around to face her.

"They're moving forward the execution. We must do something!" exclaimed Morgana.

Merlin moved forward, determination in his eyes.

"We've discovered what we think is the weakness to the Avanc. But unless the curse is stopped, King Uther will still kill Gwen. We must kill the Avanc, and then perhaps King Uther will see reason."

"Right," nodded Morgana. "What do you need?"

"We need Prince Arthur" spoke Merlin.

"Right then," nodded Morgana, "leave it to me."

Neither Merlin nor Gaius saw the cheeky smile on Morgana's face as she left the chambers.

* * *

Merlin tapped Morgana on the shoulder as they walked behind Prince Arthur, his spine ramrod straight and leading the way to the tunnels. Morgana glanced at him as they kept pace.

"What did you say to get him to come?" asked Merlin, curiosity shining in his dark eyes.

Morgana gave him a devious smile. "I insulted his honour, rather simple really. Men too small to fit their armour, men who cannot live up to the age of gallantry, the usual."

The nonchalant way that Morgana had spoken made Merlin blink twice before grinning back at her.

"I'm sure the prat took it well" replied Merlin dryly.

"It worked didn't it?" asked Morgana innocently, blinking her eyes at him.

Merlin just chuckled and shook his head as they reached the gate that led to the water supply. They entered, lighting their torches and looking around. Arthur turned to Merlin who had already drawn his sword, looking around carefully as they walked down the stairs and into the tunnels.

"Sir Merlin?" asked Arthur confused at his alerted state.

"Gaius and I came down here to investigate yesterday, like Morgana has said there is a monster that lurks in these tunnels" explained Merlin, gripping his sword tightly, torch in his other hand.

"A monster? How big is it? Any weaknesses? Are you sure it was a monster?" asked Arthur.

Merlin pondered for a moment. "A huge body, large teeth and big claws. Possibly walks on two legs, but more likely to walk on four. It'll be weak to fire."

Arthur hummed as he nodded his head, before drawing his sword as well. He then turned to Morgana. He opened his mouth to speak before a roar echoed through the dark underground, causing Morgana to gasp loudly.

"You should stay here" Arthur ordered, focusing on Morgana's gasp as a sign of weakness.

"I'm coming with you" challenged Morgana, her eyes blazing.

"No!"

"Scared I'll show you up?" asked Morgana, tilting her head and raising an eyebrow.

"Father will slam us both in chains if he knew I endangered you" replied Arthur, looking rather irritated.

"Good thing he doesn't know then"

"I'm telling you Morgana turn back, you could get hurt" demanded Arthur.

"So could you, if you don't get out of my way" she spoke with a devilish smile, striding past the both of them. However she paused, shifting and turning around to face the two men. "I'll be fine anyway, Sir Merlin will protect me"

Morgana then spun around, walking off. "As he always does" she added in a whisper, too soft for anyone to hear.

Arthur gave Merlin a curious look, in which Merlin just shrugged in confusion. Better to take the neutral ground than to be in the middle. However inwardly, Merlin was flattered at the sense of trust Morgana had in him. And he steeled himself to protect Morgana at all costs.

"How are we going to find it?" asked Morgana, turning to look at Arthur.

"Just hope we do, if it doesn't find us."

"STOP!" exclaimed Arthur, sword raised. Merlin shifted into a position beside him, Morgana protected at the back.

Arthur shook his head. "Just a shadow."

They continued along the path, reaching the water supply where Merlin had first seen the Avanc. Nothing was in sight.

"Spread out" commanded Arthur.

Merlin went one way, Morgana another. Merlin gulped to himself as he glanced around the place, torch held high. He saw nothing, but then heard a loud roar and the sound of movement.

* * *

Merlin rushed back to where Arthur was, Morgana already there.

"What is it? Are you alright?!" exclaimed Morgana.

"Im fine, I saw it though. It's quick!"

Merlin saw Morgana move forward slightly and scream, the Avanc appearing again. Morgana backed away and Arthur strode forward, swinging his sword at the creature. The Avanc swung and missed with it's deadly claws, before disappearing again. As they glanced around them, a roar was heard again.

"I think it went this way" said Merlin.

They slowly moved in that direction, and there the Avanc was, waiting for him. It gave a hideous roar, and Arthur immediately went on the offensive. His sword sliced into it's thick hide and the Avanc roared in pain, swinging with it's powerful claws, parrying Arthur's sword and sending it clattering to the ground, Arthur stumbling back off balance. Morgana's torch waved forward and the Avanc managed to trap her against the wall where she looked startled. Merlin moved into action quickly, darting forward, striking quickly at the creature with his blade and jabbing with his torch before retreating back, allowing Morgana to fall back to escape. Arthur moved forward with only his torch, swinging it at the Avanc once more. It roared, and backhanded Arthur powerfully in the chest, sending him crashing to the wall where he slumped, unconscious.

"Arthur!" screamed Morgana.

"Morgana, get his torch" instructed Merlin as he took point, torch outstretched and facing the Avanc.

Morgana quickly moved to where Arthur had dropped the torch, managing to preserve the flame. She watched as Merlin engaged the creature, darting in and out quickly, striking at flesh at any opportunity. It had slowed the Avanc slightly as it did seem slightly weakened, but not much.

"GAH" shouted Merlin as he jumped back from a swipe that would of decapitated him.

He glanced at Morgana who looked terrified.

"I'll distract the Avanc, and you must thrust the flame onto the creature" instructed Merlin.

Morgana nodded numbly, as Merlin moved off to the side, drawing the Avanc's attention. He jabbed at the head of the Avanc with his torch, and swiped with sword. The Avanc reared backwards, sending a claw thundering towards Merlin. Merlin rolled forwards, underneath the claw and shouted "NOW!"

Morgana thrust the torch near the back of the Avanc where Merlin quickly whispered words of magic, hand outstretched to the fire. At once, a great wind erupted through the tunnel, catching the flames on the torch and spreading them onto the Avanc. Merlin quickly backed away from the flames as Morgana backed away as well, dropping the torch and tripping over her own stumbling feet. She bowled Merlin over with her and she landed on top of him, face to face. They both quickly glanced over her shoulder as the Avanc smouldered into nothing and breathed a sigh of relief. Merlin was suddenly aware of the provocative position he and Morgana were in, as well as the fact that his hands happened to be holding her around the hips. Morgana's eyes were wide with surprise, but with a hint of intrigue and interest in them. Then she laughed happily, wrapping her arms around Merlin.

"We did it!" she exclaimed happily.

"Yeah," spoke Merlin with a smile, hugging her back. "We saved Gwen."

Morgana smiled brightly at him.

"Just as you promised" she said, before rolling off him.

Merlin got to his feet quickly, helping her up with his hands. Again they stood in close proximity, Merlin holding Morgana's arms and they were facing each other. As they stared deeply into one anothers eyes, a groan brought their attention to the side where Arthur blinked groggily at them.

"Sir Merlin? Where's the monster? And what are you doing with Morgana?" he asked.

Merlin looked at Arthur, then at the position of them both. They both quickly let go of each other, Merlin laughing embarassedly while scratching his hair, while Morgana suddenly found the wall extremely interesting to look at.

"Yeah, the Avanc is dead. Morgana and I managed to kill it. The curse is removed."

Arthur just nodded, although looked a bit deflated at not getting the chance to slay the creature himself. Merlin walked over, offering him his hand. Arthur took it, and Merlin pulled him up.

"Thank you for your help Arthur" spoke Merlin.

Arthur looked a tad embarassed, but nodded back.

"I'm just glad we've stopped the curse."

Merlin nodded in agreement.

* * *

"GWEN!" shouted Tom, as he entered the jail.

"Father!" exclaimed Gwen, hugging him tightly. Gwen's pretty face had tears of happiness in her eyes, and after hugging her father flung herself onto Morgana, hugging her tightly as well.

"Thank you so much" she spoke, as Tom shook Merlin's hand.

"It wasn't just all me. It was Sir Merlin as well" smiled Morgana.

Merlin hugged Gwen as Tom thanked Morgana gratefully.

"Come on Gwen, let's go home" smiled Tom, leading her by the arm out.

Morgana turned to Merlin, a happy smile on her face. "Thank you Sir Merlin, for helping Gwen and me" spoke Morgana. Her smile lit up her entire face, only enhancing the beauty that was already there.

Merlin just blushed slightly and ducked his head. "It was nothing _milady_, I'm just glad it all worked out for the better." It was the truth, Merlin was grateful that he wasn't

Morgana just smiled, before approaching Merlin and giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you" she whispered, before disappearing in a flurry of blue.

Merlin just stood there with a dumb look of happiness on his face, looking into the distance. Perhaps Camelot wasn't that bad after all.

* * *

In a far away cave, a beautiful sorceress screamed in rage.

"MERLIN!"


End file.
